


Baited

by starcrossedsolace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sassy Boys, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedsolace/pseuds/starcrossedsolace
Summary: They both had decided they would never do this again, but here they were.





	Baited

They both had decided they would never do this again, but here they were.

Ren’s mouth on his neck and hard cock grinding against his ass through the layers of their clothes.

It's so hot in the room that he can barely think.

Ren sinks in teeth in and Hux's eyes roll back. That bastard always knows how to pull his strings. 

His pants are undone, his hair is a mess. But Kylo doesn't look any better.

A large hand wraps around his cock and he moans.

He tries to wriggle free, push back against Ren's body, but the knight is too strong. He's stuck here, cheek pressed to the wall as Kylo whispers filth into his ear. About how he's going to fuck him until he can't walk and fill him with his come.

Disgusting.

His cock stirs regardless, stiffening in the teasing grip of the knight’s hand. It’s maddening yet he doesn’t want it to stop.

Hux rolls his hips back to grind his ass against the rock hard cock that is pressing his cheeks apart. Ren releases a low groan and thrusts against him roughly, nearly falling forward 

Hux takes this moment to take back control. He turns swiftly and grabs him by his stupid cowl. He thrusts the other man onto the bed and crawls in his lap, rocking his hips in a sinful rhythm while he roughly pulls off Ren’s cowl and tunic.

There is no need to be gentle. This isn't a love affair. 

Ren helps him toss the garments aside with great haste and then all but rips the uniform jacket from the general's chest. His undershirt is tossed away with it. Kylo lifts him with ease to pull of his pants and under garments, trailing wet kisses from his stomach to his cock as soon as he has access to bare skin.

It’s unnerving how easily this man can throw him around like he weighs nothing.

Those thick lips wrap around his cock and Hux arches his back. He wants to rock his hips into the warmth, but unlike Ren, he has restraint. 

He hates it. Being held down by Kylo’s firm grasp and reduced to quick breaths and desperate moans. He hates it. He tells himself that every time despite his body’s plea for more.

He tries to shove Ren off and gain control again. The dark haired man growls around his cock, sending a vibration through his spine that tears a moan from his lips. 

Kylo slips the general’s cock from his mouth and slips his arms beneath his thighs, lifting him off the bed slightly.

Hux peers down at him through hazy gaze. He tries to wriggle from the grasp but when Kylo spreads his cheeks and swipes his wet tongue between them, all he can do is throw his head back and moan. 

His fingers are tangled tightly in the sheets of his bed as the clever tongues makes quick strokes and long licks along the crack of his parted ass.  
He whimpers when Kylo starts to flick his tongue against his sensitive entrance in quick strokes.

“You’re vile.” He hisses, but it comes out much more breathy than he intended almost like a wanton moan rather than an insult. 

Kylo chuckles and slips the tip of his tongue inside and Armitage unravels beneath him, squirming and whimpering like a greedy whore.

He couldn't stand to see himself right now. His cheeks color just thinking about it. And his cock dribbles precome all over his pale stomach.

The tongue slides in deeper and Hux’s knuckles are white from how tight he is gripping the sheets. It thrusts in and out slowly and suddenly he has lost the ability to to hold back the sounds that are slipping from his mouth. The throaty moans and desperate little mewls seem to spur Kylo on. He alternates between thrusting his tongue in and out of the tight little hole and stroking it across Hux’s quivering entrance.

Hux rolls his eyes back and surrenders to the sensation. He reaches down to wrap his fingers around his cock. Just a few strokes and...

Kylo swats his hand off and pulls his hot mouth away with one last long lick.

The whine of displeasure he earns from the general paints a smug smirk across his face.

“You don’t get to come until my cock is inside you,” he whispers hoarsely as he crawls on top of Hux, pinning him to the mattress.

“If you can last that long,” The General throws back at him with a haughty glare.

Kylo dips down for a kiss but he is unceremoniously pushed away. 

“Get your filthy mouth away from me!” Hux growls. 

“You didn’t seem to think that a minute ago.” Kylo looked down at him with that insufferable smirk and manage to press a quick kiss to the corner of Hux’s lips.

The general grimaces. 

The Knight climbs off him to finally shrug off his pants.

Hux was not remotely surprised to find that the idiot was not wearing undergarments.

That bastard probably planned this.

His disdain was postponed as soon as he caught sight of Ren’s thick cock, hard and hanging heavily between his thighs.

As soon as Ren crawled toward him again, he wrapped his hands around the length, pulling a ragged breath from the knight’s lips. He stroked slowly, while looking Kylo straight in the eyes. They had done this enough times for him to know how to get inside of the dark haired man's head.

To many times.

Without breaking eye contact he slowly lowered his mouth to the head of Kylo’s cock, wrapping his lips around it tightly. Kylo’s breath quickened as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Hux sucked around the sensitive head and slowly inched his mouth down the shaft, pulling a loud, heady moan from the knight’s lips.

He bobbed his head at at slow, agonizing pace until Ren’s fingers tangled into his hair and attempted to push him down further. 

The ends of his lips curled up, creating the closest thing he could to a smirk while his mouth was stuffed with a throbbing, girthy cock. Oh, how he loved to make this man squirm.

He moved his mouth faster, stopped every so often to flick his tongue over the sensitive spot beneath the head until Kylo whined desperately and tightening his fingers again. The pain in his skull was worth the gratification of hearing such a powerful man make such a pathetic sound.

With each bob of his head Ren’s breaths became shorter and more breathy until Hux knew he was close. He began to slow his movements, earning a defiant groan from the man above him.

He could make him come right then and there, make him beg and plead. He’s done it before. But today he craves the feeling of Kylo’s thick cock inside him.

He’ll have to wait another day to humiliate his infuriating co-captain.

But no. This is the last time. He promised himself. It’s too dangerous to continue this ridiculous affair.

It was the last time so he had to make it count.

He slowly slides the thick shaft from his mouth, taking care to flick his tongue beneath the head one more time so he can revel in Kylo’s needy moan.

Kylo’s pupils were so large they were almost black. He reached for him but Hux shooed his hand away as he crawled toward his nightstand to fetch a little vial of liquid. 

He crawled back toward Kylo and stood on his knees, hovering over the dark haired man’s lap.

Kylo lifted his hand slowly and stroked Hux’s lower lips. The redhead slowly sucked the finger into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around it as he poured the lubricant over his own fingers and slid one into his tight entrance. It had been almost five months since their last liazon so he would have to stretch himself well. He added another finger after a few slow thrusts. 

Kylo seemed entranced by the sight of him, bringing his other hand to rest on top of his hip.  
When Kylo tried to brush his fingers over Hux’s cock he bit the digit that was lingering in his mouth.

Kylo hisses and drew his brows together, glaring at Hux through his hooded eyes.

Hux ran his tongue over the abused finger before slipping it from his mouth.

“Be good if you want to fuck me”,he warned his eager companion with a low hiss.

He drew his finger from inside him and took Kylo’s hand in his, drizzling the warming lube over his partner's thick fingers. Kylo did not hesitate before slipping one inside of him. Hux groaned and the delicious stretch, feeling a second finger fill him just a moment later. Kylo’s fingers were delightfully thick and did not fail to drive him crazy with want of something bigger.

Ren surged forward for a kiss and Hux was caught off guard. He scrunched his nose, unnerved by taste of himself on Ren’s mouth and the heat of the kiss itself. He always hated kissing, he had told himself many times. It was dangerous. It invoked attachment. Feelings.

He hated the way his body warmed when Kylo’s lips pressed to his and the way they seemed to fit together perfectly. Tongues dancing, mouths moving in sync. 

The stretch of Ren’s scissoring fingers made him moan against the other man’s lips. The fingerips of Ren’s other hand were pressing into his hip hard enough to leave rounded little dents. Yet, the fierceness of the kiss was so consuming that he paid them little mind. 

Finally Hux regained enough control over his sense to push the knight away. He drew his eyes down quickly, refusing to look at Kylo and feed the strange feeling in his chest.

He resolved to pick up the tiny vile and pour the remnants of the liquid over Ren’s cock, stroking until the man beneath him was coated fully and whimpering for more contact. 

Hux finally rose his eyes to Ren’s. His eyes were hazy and though no words were exchanged between them, Kylo was begging him for more.

Hux pulled the thick fingers from inside him with a gasp and moved to line his entrance up with Ren’s straining cock.

He lowered himself slowly, gritting his teeth. He watched the desperation in Kylo’s eyes as he struggled not to buck fiercely inside his bedmate. 

When he was fully sheathed, Hux began to move slowly, savoring the drag of the knight’s cock inside him. He let his mouth fall open as he moaned freely. It had felt so long since he felt this full.

In a matter of minutes he was bouncing eagerly, trying to angle himself to hit the spot that made him see stars.

Kylo was moaning with him, watching with glazed eyes. He was fixated on the general’s face. His fingers gripped Hux’s hips tightly as he rose him and pressed him down hard onto his cock, urging the smaller man to move faster.

Just as Hux was finding his rhythm, Kylo took him by the waist and flipped him onto is back, trusting hard. Hux heard himself scream in pleasure as Kylo struck his sweet spot. The head of his fat cock brushed it again and again until Hux was practically sobbing with pleasure.

The grunts and moans pouring from Kylo’s mouth seemed more like sounds that belonged to a feral animal rather than a man. Hux didn’t give a damn as long as the man above him did not slow his rough pace. He felt a large hand wrap around his cock and begin to stroke him firmly. 

Hux cold barely think of anything other than the rush of pleasure tingling up his spine. He arched his back and surrendered to the feeling until it peaked. He released a loud, throaty moan as his come splattered all over Kylo’s stomach and his own.

Kylo’s was still thrusting wildly, the stutter in his hips meant he was close. His breaths came faster, muddled with broken moans until one last deep thrust tore a heady growl from his throat. 

Hux could feel the come start to drip down his thighs as Kylo emptied inside him.

They both sunk into the bed, breathing heavily, trying to regain their strength as they both basked in the afterglow.

Though his body complained loudly, Hux rose after a few minutes of laying there, stated. He roughly rolled the knight off of him and walked briskly toward the bathroom to wipe the come from his dripping thighs and wash his face.

When he returned Ren was still lounging in his bed lazily with his eyelids half open. He watched Hux cross his arms and glare at him with unease. 

“You should leave.”

“No.” The knight said carelessly, sitting up just a bit and patted the space beside him.

“You should come to bed.”

“No,” Hux mocked him with almost a childish resentment. He walked to his vanity and began to slather an assortment of serums and nightly creams onto his face.

“Come on Hux,” Ren urged. "You should sleep. Those hideous dark circles take away from the good parts of your face."

"I would say the same but there are no good parts of your face."

Ren released a soft chuckle. "I knew you just loved me for my dick." 

Hux wished there was even the slightest bit of malice in his voice.

"Of course I-"  
He paused, staring at himself in the mirror. He had almost walked into a trap.

He had suspected as much. Kylo Ren was in love with him.

And out of all the difficult circumstances he had to deal with on a daily basis, this was a disaster that he did not know how to handle.

“I have to take a shower and so should you, in your own quarters.”

But Ren did not budge nor did he wipe that irritatingly smug little smile from his face. “You can take a shower after I fuck you in the morning.”

Hux rolled his eyes. He was going to have to call pest control to get rid of this man. 

Sometime...eventually. But not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I have pieces of a part two to this written but I am decided whether or not to do it, we shall see.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this little fic. ♡


End file.
